starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Série BB
|grau = Droide de segunda classeStar Wars: A Enciclopédia Visual |custo = |comprimento = 0,67 metroStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know |largura = |altura = |massa = 18 quilogramaStar Wars: The Force Awakens: Head-to-Head |genero = |sensor = Preto |blindagem = |armamento = |equipamento = *Motor orbiculado interno''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *Lançadores de cabos de líquido *6 discos de compartimento de ferramentas intercambiáveis *Pequenos braços |planeta = |habitat = |dieta = |idioma = |membros = |era = |afiliação = *Resistência[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *Primeira OrdemCaptain Phasma, Part I }} Série BB, também conhecida como unidade BB, era um modelo de droide astromecânico ativo durante a era da Guerra Fria, apresentando um corpo esférico que permitia ao droide rodar em qualquer direção, com uma cabeça geralmente sobre o corpo mas não significava estar permanentemente fisicamente ligado a ela (o que inibiria a habilidade do droide de rolar). Como astromecânicos passados, a unidade BB poderia caber no soquete droide de um caça estelar. Uma unidade BB notável foi o BB-8, de propriedade de Poe Dameron, que ajudou na recuperação de um mapa para Luke Skywalker. Descrição thumb|left|210px|BB-8 com um braço de ferramenta estendido em imitação de um gesto de "polegar para cima". A série BB''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' foi um modelo de dróide astromecânico. Alimentados por uma unidade de selênio, esses droides tinham um motor orbiculado interno que permitia a seus corpos esféricos rolarem por uma variedade de terrenos, mantendo suas cabeças abauladas em cima com rodízios magnéticos. Em vez de manter a cabeça presa por um único ponto de contato, a telemetria sem fio permitiu que as duas seções do droide se comuniquem. O sistema de propulsão giroscópico interno era autocorretivo, e os sensores de superfície no corpo esférico permitiam que o droide viajasse por ambientes desiguais, como desertos, com o benefício de sua casca ser vedada da contaminação por poeira. Para as áreas que se mostraram muito difíceis para o motor orbicular percorrer, as unidades BB foram equipadas com lançadores de cabos de líquido comprimido que poderiam amarrar o carretel em pontos difíceis de alcançar. Como o corpo do droide enfrentou em todas as direções em todos os momentos, precisou apenas acelerar em vez de girar. ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization A densa estrutura do BB apresentava seis discos de ferramentas circulares intercambiáveis e intercambiáveis que podiam ser equipados com numerosas formas de equipamento, como um parafuso giratório de ponta magnética. A cabeça em forma de cúpula do droide era composta por uma estrutura craniana leve com um fotorreceptor primário grande e redondo e uma matriz de holoprojetor articulada menor. Os sensores do droide tinham uma avançada ótica sintética calibrada. As antenas do transmissor e receptor estendiam-se a partir do topo da cabeça, e as portas de dados estavam localizadas acima de uma banda de aço inox inoxidável que ficava no fundo da cúpula. A cabeça podia ser desalojada do corpo com força significativa, mas podia rapidamente se reconectar com os rodízios magnéticos.[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] As unidades BB possuíam uma personalidade dedicada, focada em objetivos, e eram protegidas por protocolos de autopreservação. No entanto, era sabido por alguns droides experientes para criar subprogramas de lealdade fortes que os viram entrar em situações perigosas, a fim de ajudar seus mestres e proprietários. Os droides se comunicavam por meio de variantes droidspeak da linguagem astromecânica mais comum. Unidades de BB também possuíam um vindicator hyperscan térmico. Historia thumb|244px|BB-8 com Rey em Jakku. A série BB foi uma evolução de droides em forma de bola usados perto do final da Guerra Civil Galáctica, tais como droides de terapia de protótipo como QT-9, que assistiram a assistência de veteranos da Nova República em Hosnian Prime após a Batalha de Endor. Este droide rolou sobre um corpo azul e dourado com uma cabeça quadrada equilibrada em cima.Aftermath: Life Debt A série BB viu o serviço durante os últimos anos da Nova República, e alguns foram utilizados pela Resistência da General Leia Organa. Esta unidade foi considerada um novo modelo de astromecânico a partir do momento do ataque a Tuanul em 34 DBY. Como os modelos astromecânicos mais antigos e maiores que o precederam, a unidade BB era compatível com o soquete astromecânico de caça-estandarte, como o caça T-70 X-wing, e estava equipado para controlar os sistemas de voo e distribuição de energia a bordo. O BB-8 serviu como fiel companheiro do piloto da Resistência Poe Dameron, que promoveu profundo respeito por seu companheiro droide e manteve os sistemas e componentes do BB-8 atualizados e bem mantidos. Embora os protocolos de autopreservação do droide tenham deixado o droide um tanto nervoso e facilmente amedrontado, suas experiências criaram um forte subprograma de lealdade que fez o BB-8 seguir Dameron em numerosas situações perigosas. Aparições *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Parte VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn & the First Order'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte II'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte III'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Parte VI'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Droid Factory'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Modelos de droides astromecânicos Categoria:Droides astromecânicos série BB